BYE
by Vampsfamous99
Summary: Sejak mereka debut di grup temporer berbeda, mereka hanya sesekali bersama. Ketika Wooseok mengajak bertemu, Jinhyuk selalu menolak. "Belajar dari perjuangan kucing jantan, Lee Jinhyuk! Meski dicakar dan ditendang, mereka berani menggabruk kekasihnya yang juga birahi!" Yaoi / Produce X, X1, BY9, Izone / NC17 for theme and sexual content / rom-com H/C
1. A Long Waited Date

**Disclaimer:**

1) Produce X 101 itu acara idol survival show Mnet

2) X1 dalam naungan Swing Entertainment

3) Up10tion adalah boy-group jebolan TOP Media

4) BY9 adalah fan-project boy-group dari Produce X 101, yang belum kelihatan mana calon agensinya sejauh peradaban berjalan

5) Victon dalam naungan Plan A Entertainment

6) Iz*One grup jebolan Produce 48 dan dalam naungan Off the Record Entertainment

Karakterisasi mereka dalam fanfiksi ini tidak berhubungan dengan tokoh-tokoh asli dalam dunia nyata, hanya rekaan semata. Semuanya bukan punya saya, karena kalau iya, _so _pasti Kim Wooseok dan Lee Jinhyuk engga bakal pisah apa pun yang terjadi_. Sobs_.

Bikin fanfiksi ini tidak bikin saya dapat gaji, murni demi kepuasan hati sendiri.

**Warning**: boys love, male x male, Alternate Reality, slow-burn, fluffy, funny (maybe), action, angst, future theme.

**Rating:** adult. Not only for sensuality, sexual theme, but also sensitive topics. Yes, not for under-age.

**Catatan:**

1) BY9 lengkap sesuai rikues fans. Jadi, trainees yang dari Woolim maupun Starship tidak kembali untuk boygroup mereka sendiri.

2) BY9 lengkap 9 orang tanpa tambahan idol.

3) Tidak ada dekomposisi dari anggota X1, line-up debut tetap seperti semula.

4) Featuring Iz*One.

5) Fanfiksi ini murni buatan saya sendiri. Saya **bukan** writer yang enggak bisa membedakan mana "remake" dan mana "plagiat".

6) Dimohon kebijakan pembaca. Mayoritas isi fanfiksi ini aman penuh hiburan, kecuali yang ditandai dengan tanda pagar (#). Maafkan kenistaan saya yang juga ingin bersenang-senang hhh

7) Di warning, saya tidak pasang tanda "established relationship", because there's a reason why.

**Playlist for this chapter:**

Shadow Waltz – Jang Se Yong (OST Spring Waltz)

I'm Fine – Victon

Hello – Shinee

.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Lee Jinhyuk sama seperti kebanyakan idola K-pop pada umumnya.

Hobi mencari nama sendiri di mesin pencarian, hanya untuk kecewa ketika menemukan sebagian dari apa yang tertera di sana, tak sesuai harapannya.

Ia terduduk. Detik monoton jam beresonansi, sampai hati, sayang terdengar basi. Jemari kasar menyisiri rambut. Bibir komat-kamit berbait alasan, berujung:_ ah, aku sudah pakai alasan mengajari Jinwoo belajar ya untuk tidak bertemu kamu? _

Jinhyuk menghitung ritme degup di balik sangkar rusuk. Tangan melipat jari satu per satu. Seolah setangkai bunga terselip di jemari, sementara tangan lain mencerabut kelopak satu demi satu. Menghitung bulan yang kontan menghilang; kekosongan seseorang yang konstan terbayang.

Ponsel berdering. Lee Jinhyuk melempar asal _pentablet_ ke tempat tidur, meraih_ smartphone_ di kabinet samping tempat tidur. Senyum miring terbit ketika nama seseorang terpapar di layar.

"Ya, Woseeok-ah?"

Ia beranjak. Menyematkan _wireless earphone_ dan memijit sekilas. Menuju _walk-in closet_, menarik _french trenchcoat_ dan mengenakannya. Terkekeh sekilas mendengar lawan bicara bersuara.

"Tenang sajaaa! Aku bakal siap-siap, menjemputmu selambat kura-kura berjalan. Kau napas dulu saja, gih." Pria itu menjejalkan dompet dan _smartphone _ke kantung _french trenchcoat _hitamnya.

"Astaga, tidak, tidak! Aku tidak akan membatalkan janji yang sekarang ini, kok."

Jinhyuk mengambil topi hitam dan mengenakan masker, berputar-putar di kamar, berdecak samar tak menemukan barang yang ia cari. "Jinwoo? Oh, kapan aku bilang dia datang ke apartemenku?"

Mengganti langkah arah, Jinhyuk kembali lagi ke _walk-in closet._ Berakrobat antara memegang HP, memakai ikat pinggang, dan pakai kaus kaki hitam. "Oh, _geurae yo_ ... _aniyaaa_, aku cuma mengantarnya ketemu Minkyu dan Jungmo. Biar belajar untuk persiapan masuk sekolah pra universitas. Lagi pula, Jinwoo belajarnya di asrama Be Your 9."

Jinhyuk bergumam mendengarkan Woseok, sambil berpindah posisi ke depan cermin. Tangan memungut botol parfum, menyemprotkan dalam jarak aman pada seluruh tubuh bagian atas, terakhir di pergelangan tangan.

"_Well,_ Jinwoo belajar bahasa Inggris dengan Jungmo dan Tony. Mata pelajaran lain dengan Minkyu." Meletakkan botol, kini melingkari arloji ke pergelangan tangan kiri. Membubuhkan sedikit gel ke rambut, mengusap serata yang ia bisa, menyisiri rambut ke belakang. Jinhyuk tertawa kecil. "Yah, yang lain ada kok menyemangatinya."

Mendesah karena ia kelihatan seperti orang baru selesai mandi dan keramas, Jinhyuk meletakkan sisir. Berkacak pinggang, mondar-mandir lagi sekitar kamar mencari barang yang ia butuhkan.

Jinhyuk gemas menarik gantungan marimong, dalam hati memuja Goo Jungmo pada dewa, dan cepat-cepat mengantungi kunci mobil.

Celangak-celinguk di kamar, mengangguk puas, lantas ia keluar kamar. Mengunci dengan _mastercard,_ Jinhyuk mengantunginya sembari menyusuri koridor. Di balik masker, senyumnya menipis.

"Iya, iya, nanti pas kau keluar lift, kau pasti sudah melihat aku duduk manis di lobi agensimu."

* * *

"Wow. Baru juga selesai latihan, sudah ada yang langsung siap-siap berangkat kencan," cetus Seungyeon.

Wooseok menutup pintu loker. _Membanting,_ menurut Cho Seungyeon—pemuda yang nyengir setan dan berkedip-kedip ganjen sambil memandangi Woseok. Menurut Han Seungwoo pun demikian, sembari menepuk satu per satu kepala mulai dari Dongpyo, Minhee, Dohyun, Hyungjun, Junho, Eungsang, dan terakhir Yohan.

"Wooseok-ah, kau akan kencan?" Hangyul yang baru selesai ganti kaus, menyeringai sekilas, agak takjub menyahut, "_Chukae."_

"_Kamsahamnida._ Bukan kencan, cuma jalan biasa." Wooseok tersenyum sepintas. Terburu-buru memakai kemeja, sambil melirik dingin Seungyeon agar tak berkomentar.

Well, ada banyak_ bayi_ di X1 sebenarnya. Melihat letupan emosi dan gembungan pipi muncul di wajah Woseok, mirip gunung api bakal erupsi, Seungwoo mengode _bayi-bayi_ itu untuk bubar jalan.

Ketika ada yang bergumam panjang dan ragu, mereka menoleh ke pintu. Junho berdiri kaku, tersenyum malu-malu. Di mata para _bayi _dan Seungwoo: _mengeksekusi misi bunuh diri_.

"Mau jalan bareng keluar?" tawar Junho. "A-atau kami duluan?"

Senyum refleks muncul di wajah Woseok. "Ayo. Sekalian saja."

Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar. Ketika berpapasan dengan koreografer, membungkuk sopan dan mengucap, "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, _Seonsaeng-nim!_"

Sesekali mereka menyapa para staff Swing Entertainment. Seceria biasanya, girang karena sebentar lagi akhir minggu. Namun, wajah para staff kalah cerah dari artis-artis yang jarang dapat waktu senggang.

Begitu mereka menyusuri lorong sepi, seseorang bercelatuk lagi. Seungyeon memang minta diajak gelut. "Enak yang habis ini kencan, ya."

"Ada janji." Wooseok mengingat-ingat sudahkah kunci lokernya terkunci rapat. Siapa tahu Seungyeon akan memasukkan lagi _"benda sunci" _entah apa, berdalih bahwa ia salah loker. Padahal kan ada _tag-name_ di pintu loker.

"Yeah, janji sejak berbulan-bulan lalu, yang baruuu saja kita selesai belajar koreo untuk _comeback_, langsung orangnya dihubungi." Seungyeon menyikut pemuda yang langsung mendelik. Seringainya tambah lebar. "Apa kabar Jinhyuk tersayang?"

"Baik." Wooseok memenuhi ekspektasi pada diri sendiri: ia orang penyabar dan tidak mudah terpancing emosi. "Sebentar lagi juga BY9 comeback."

Ironis dari rumor yang beredar dulu kala, Wooseok sadar ia perlu mengontrol emosi. Sekarang, lebih mirip api kompor. Emosinya bisa diperbesar, diperkecil, atau bahkan dimatikan sesuai kontrolnya sendiri.

"Pasti permainan agensi, supaya _fans_ bisa lihat kita di _music shows_ bersamaan, dan saling bersaing beli album kita." Seungyeon berdecak.

Seungwoo menengahi, "Jangan berpikiran negatif dulu. Siapa tahu cuma kebetulan."

Seungyeon menjentik jari. "Atau sebenarnya, ini kiat penggemar supaya bisa melihat_ bromance_ di antara dua grup."

"Terus jadi drama, antara BY9 versus X1 siapa yang akan menang _di music show_. _Kaboom!"_ Dohyun menguncupkan tangan, memekarkan telapak tangannya dengan cepat. Berpose ala MC. "X1 _is the winner! Chukahamnida_!"

"Aih ... kau sudah bisa jadi MC _Music Shows_, ya." Minhee tertawa lepas, mengelusi kepala Dohyun. Si bocah langsung mengelak ke samping.

"Kan tidak lucu kalau kita kalah, tapi lebih tidak lucu lagi bersaing seperti itu." Eungsang menggigit jari sekilas.

"Memang tidak mungkin, kita senang-senang saja siapa yang menang," sela Minhee, "tapi bayangkan! Kita bisa bertemu lagi di _Music Schows,_ menyenangkan, bukan?"

"_Shireo_!" rajuk Dongpyo. "Kasihan kalau mereka di_-bash _lagi gara-gara kita. Bukannya aku tak mau bertemu. Lihat contohnya, Victon!"

"Memang kenapa dengan grupku?" Seungwoo mengernyit alis.

"Kasihan kan Victon _Hyeong-deul_ dicaci melulu, cuma karena interaksi denganmu." Dongpyo manyun sesaat. "Seram sekali jeritan fans di Music Bank pas kita menang kali keempat, _"Han Seungwoo X1 yaaa! Bukan Han Seungwoo Victon, biasakan itu!"_ aduh, padahal Seungsik Hyung kan baik sekali, dia hanya memelukmu dan Victon Hyung-deul ikut mengucapkan selamat. Aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau merindukan mereka.

Seungwoo melebarkan senyuman, meskipun sorot matanya memilu. "Terima kasih, Dongpyo. Tahu kau seperti ini saja, aku sudah senang. Lain kali aku akan lebih hati-hati."

"Lain kali, coba Hyung telepon Wanna One, Hwang Minhyun _Sunbae-nim," _usul Minhee.

"Oh, benar juga." Seungwoo mendongak. "Dia pasti berpengalaman."

"Kasihan aku pas Minhyun Sunbae mesti membatasi interaksi dengan Nu'est Sunbae-nim." Dongpyo mengacak rambutnya, sampai sekeriting Hyungjun.

Seungyeon tertawa meledek. "Nanti jadi _trending _di medsos. _Top comment: Dasar Lo/Ve! Bukan Hwang Minhyun Nu'est, sekarang dia sebagai Hwang Minhyun Wanna One. Camkan itu!"_ atau ... _"Hwang Minhyun, ingatlah! Kau tidak akan bisa sesukses sekarang kalau bukan di Wanna One. Buktinya? Waktu kau di Nu'est, tidak bisa menyaingi popularitasmus ebagai Hwang Minhyun Wanna One_." Toksik sekali."

Hangyul menggaruk sisi pelipis. "Woah. Ini memusingkan. Kenapa fans tidak marah padaku? Kan aku pernah jadi _opening main dancer_ untuk UNB's Black Heart."

"Hangyul Hyung sangat keren di situ!" Dohyun bertepuk meriah. "_Simply,_ karena kau tidak termasuk _line-up _UNB."

"Lebih keren UnB Sense. Oh, ooooh!" Dongpyo menarik celana Dohyun untuk bangun, mengabaikan pekikan Dohyun. "Eyez Eyez dan What Time is it Now-nya Victon juga sangat keren!"

"Menurutku, yang keren itu _dance version_ dari_ Remember_!" Hyungjun ikut menimbrung. "Aku lihat Victon menampilkan itu di Japan K-con."

"Aku suka Victon _Look at Me and Your Smile_, Hyung." Wooseok tersenyum pada Seungwoo.

"Ooh! Itu mirip _Me After You_-nya Paul Kim _Sunbae-nim_, tapi kedengaran sangat profesional." Yohan ikut manggut-manggut.

"Suara Seungsik Hyung itu bagus sekali, lebih bagus darimu, Seungwoo Hyung," Dongpyo pura-pura mengeluh, padahal matanya berbinar menggoda.

"Aish, kalian! Ke mana saja saat aku masih di Victon, hah? Nanti aku beritahu Victon _member-deul,_ mereka akan sangat senang—karena penggemar kita juga—dan berterima kasih." Seungwoo tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya berubah menghujat saat menjitak lagi Dongpyo, "Yaaah, Son Dongpyo! Selamanya, aku tetap _Appa_-mu!"

"Kita akan jadikan Seungsik Hyung sebagai _Eomma."_ Dongpyo berkelit gesit.

Seungwoo merangkul si bocah untuk bangun. Menyeringai kecil. "Aku suka ide itu."

"Jangan, nanti penggemar marah. Kan sukanya Seungwoo _Appa _dan Byungchan _Eomma,"_ timpal Junho geli.

"Dongpyo Hyung, aku ingat sekarang," Dohyun ber-ck-ck sambil menggoyangkan telunjuk, "fans kita marah di bagian, kata mereka, Seungwoo Hyung mencuekkanmu karena ada Seungsik Hyungnim waktu itu di _Show Champion."_

Dongpyo menyepak kaki Dohyun. Mengabaikan jeritan lumba-lumba makne X1 itu. "Kalau saja mereka mau mencoba mengenal Seungsik Hyung, tidak akan begini jadinya."

"Eh, tapi kenapa kalau ada Byungchan Hyung tidak apa-apa?" Dohyun balik menendang Dongpyo.

Yohan mencoba melerai, walau ia sendiri yang terbengong karena detik berikutnya, Dongpyo sudah berangkulan dengan Dohyun. "Kayaknya karena Byungchan Hyung kan ikut Produce juga, _fans _lebih kenal, makanya tidak apa-apa."

"Boleh aku melamar jadi anak Seungsik Hyung?" Dongpyo mengabaikan Dohyun yang amukannya ditahan Yohan.

Seungwoo menjitak anaknya. "_Yaaa,_ Son Dongpyo!_ Appa_ kurang apa padamu, hah?!"

"Tahu apa yang paling lucu? Justru sebaliknya, fans malah mengemis interaksi hints antara Kim Wooseok dan Lee Jinhyuk!" kata Seungyeon, bak announcer berita cetar kelas wahid.

"Ini sekadar saran dari _dongsaeng."_ Tatkala memasuki lift, Dohyun menepuk-nepuk lengan Wooseok. "Berhati-hatilah, _fans_ di luar buas dan banyak."

"Tahu apa, sih, kamu." Wooseok mengacak rambut Dohyun, tertawa ketika si maknae memberengut dan menepis tangannya.

"Itu loh tiap mereka teriak-teriak." Dohyun berlagak menyakar-nyakar leher. Suaranya melengking, pipi tergembung kala berseru, "KYA! KYAAA! WEISHIIIIIIN!"

"Aaaawwhhh, Jinseok!" timpal Dongpyo.

Hangyul menyentil kecil pipi duo maknae itu. "Aih ... kalau kau, lebih kedengaran kayak lumba-lumba bersin."

Cetusan itu membuahkan tawa, terbawa sampai ketika pintu lift terbuka. Wooseok ikut menepuk kepala Dohyun. Tawa berletupan lantaran si maknae seketika menghujat semua Hyung-nya, menggerutu dengan pipi yang seketika dicubit gemas Hyungjun, _"I'm not a baby!" _

Tepat saat Hyungjun meringis karena ditepis tangannya, Dohyun menarik Dongpyo agar di kubunya (dalam rangka menghujat _hyeong-deul_), Yohan memperingatkan untuk jangan coba-coba menjadi seedan para maknae pada Minhee (yang malah tak diindahkan), Wooseok merasakan sikutan kanan-kiri dari Seungyeon dan Seungwoo.

Jantungnya tak lagi hanya berdetak selaras detik, melainkan berdebar. Wooseok tak menemukan penjelasan, mengapa denyut jantung berkorelasi dengan buncahan perasaan yang ia rasakan.

Ia malah menghentikan langkah. Bercermin sepintas di cermin yang dipasang di sisi lobi. Merapikan _sweatshirt,_ memastikan tak ada yang keluar dari celana. Menyerah dengan kemeja luar yang kedodoran.

Sementara yang lain cekakan seperti setan cekikikan, Eunsang pelan berkata, "Hyung, kau sudah tampan, kok."

Wooseok mendengus. Mengangkat dagu dan melangkah maju. "Jangan beritahu apa yang aku sudah tahu."

Eunsang terperangah, Dongpyo langsung merangkulnya. Wooseok melewatkan beberapa members X1 yang nyaris mementung dirinya.

Sayangnya, Wooseok ternyata tak sesiap itu mendapati Lee Jinhyuk sudah bersandar di pilar. Ponsel tertempel di telinga, arloji analog hitam melingkari pergelangan tangan kiri . Memakai _black-jeans,_ aksesori rantai hitam bergemerencing dari pinggul ke paha. Topi tergantung di ikat pinggang berwarna selaras, gesper silver metalik.

Memakai kemeja separuh model korsase dengan tiga kancing teratas dibuka, menampakkan kaus dalaman putih. Baik kemeja maupun kaus, dimasukkan rapi ke dalam black-jeans. Dipadu luaran_ double vent black trenchcoat_. Lengan baju digulung tiga per-empat. Terakhir, kaki bersepatu kets hitam bertali putih bersih.

Lebih mengerikan, Wooseok tidak merasa sehat saat melihat Lee Jinhyuk menoleh. Melambai sekilas, senyum terkembang pada X1. Rambut hitamnya tampak asal sisir ke belakang, sialan malah kelihatan menakjubkan.

Omong-omong, ini Wooseok saja, atau memang seseorang kelihatan sangat kharismatik ketika berambut hitam? Ia mengerling kanan-kiri. Nah, mau _bayi-bayi_ di sekitarnya berambut hitam atau tidak, tidak menimbulkan reaksi dalam diri Wooseok.

Mungkin _Kpop Idols_ perlu berhenti gonta-ganti rambut tiap _comeback. _

Kasual, segar, dan jelas menyenangkan dipandang berlama-lama. Mendadak, Wooseok ingin balik kanan, membatalkan acara mereka dan lari ke salon sekarang. Nanti ia balik lagi.

"Hampir setengah tahun tidak bertemu, ya?" Minhee memandang dengan mata membola. "Dia kelihatan setampan aktor-aktor drama."

Seungwoo menepuk pundak pemuda yang tidak berhenti diliriki Jinhyuk. "Wooseok, coba bernapas. Jangan kayak drama percobaan pembunuhan, orang megap-megap habis dicekik."

Wooseok datar menoleh. "Perumpamaannya mesti itu juga, Hyung?"

"Habis, kau kelihatan kayak Dohyun tiap mengiler tergiur iga bakar." Seungyeon mengakak melihat Wooseok sampai meraba sudut bibir, mengelak dari sepakan Dohyun dan jambakan Wooseok di bajunya.

Mereka tertawa lagi ketika Dohyun mereka ulang adegan familiar. Waktu tim U Got It tampil, Minkyu menepuk bahunya ketika Dohyun menunjuk galak (dengan menggemaskan) ke depan. Ada bulatan wajah Dohyun di detik berikutnya, dia melambai-lambai pada _fans _yang bergegap gempita.

Wooseok mengentak langkah. Melambai macho, kalau saja kemejanya tidak kowar-kiwir. "Aku duluan."

"_Have a nice date!"_ seru Dohyun. Sembunyi di belakang Hangyul sebelum disambit.

"Minta makan ramen di apartemennya sana!" Seungyeon mengompori.

Tentu, hanya orang naif dan inosen yang tidak mengerti konotasi "makan ramen di apartemen/tempat orang itu". Wooseok merogoh kantung, mengeluarkan ponsel, mencari di mesin pencarian, menunjukkan pada Eunsang. "Ini telepon polisi. Katakan pada mereka, seseorang lepas dari sana."

"Ku-kupikir harusnya Rumah Sakit Jiwa?" Eunsang tersenyum setengah hati.

Wooseok mengusap dahi, mendelik pada yang lain karena cekikikan. Sudah berkali-kali dia terpentok kepolosan Eunsang. "Tidak semua orang di rumah sakit jiwa itu gila. Kadang, sebenarnya mereka hanya sakit pikiran dan hati, bukan mereka yang mentalnya mengalami retardasi."

Jinhyuk telah menutup telepon dan bersalaman dengan anggota-anggota X1, baru ikut menimbrung, "Siapa yang mesti dibawa ke RSJ?"

"Wooseok. Jiwanya sakit karena begitu merindukanmu—woah!" Seungyeon meloncat mundur karena Wooseok mengentak lantai begitu keras, keramik sampai berderak memekak telinga.

Wooseok mendelik balik pada Jinhyuk, isyarat untuk bungkam. Junhyuk malah memulas senyum menggoda. "Yah, aku bisa paham kenapa kau menyuruh Eunsang mengirim Seungyeon ke kepolisian, tapi apa kau tidak takut dia malah jadi kriminal?"

"Kriminal dia, menggodaku melulu." Wooseok tampak seperti anak kecil mengadu pada ibu dia dinakali anak tetangga. Tangannya meraih tangan Jinhyuk.

"Reaksimu menyenangkan, sih. Aku bisa paham." Jinhyuk bertukar kedipan sebelah mata dengan Seungyeon.

Jinhyuk terbengong-bengong ketika Wooseok menyentak tangannya, nostalgik sekali sebagaimana Wooseok melepas tangannya di Produce X saat eliminasi dan pengumuman peringkat mereka—headlines portal media online _"TOP Media trainees bersaing merebutkan peringkat satu di Produce X!". _Berjalan duluan ke depan.

"Ayo." Wooseok menoleh sekilas karena melihat Jinhyuk mematung, sebelum kembali melenggang. "Tunggu apa lagi?"

"Astaga, bisa-bisanya kau betah dengan dia." Seungyeon mempraktikan gerakan kepala, bahu kanan, bahu kiri, mengucap berkat dan ditempeleng Seungwoo. "Sekadar info, baru _Seonsang-nim_ bilang latihan kelar, dia langsung lari meneleponmu."

Pandangan Jinhyuk melunak, memandangi Wooseok mengentak-hentak langkah menelusuri lobi. "Aku sayang padanya."

"Heiiiish!" Sisa members XI nyaris tumbang serupa nyamuk dijepret sapu lidi, bangkit seperti _zombie_ mencekik Seungyeon.

"Cinta level nasional beda, ya." Seungyeon terkekeh, mendaratkan tendangan di tulang kering Jinhyuk yang langsung menyumpah-nyumpahnya dengan heboh.

"Kalian akan jalan ke mana, Hyung?" tanya Dongpyo.

"Entahlah. Mungkin ke distrik belanja dekat sini saja." Jinyuk nyengir.

"Lihat-lihat lokasi, ya. Soalnya, aku dengar kabar dari seorang staff, ada acara_ fanmeeting_ Iz*One sekitar daerah sini," Minhee memperingatkan.

Seungwoo memandang ke seberang lobi. "Hati-hati tertangkap paparazzi. Nanti diberitakan Dispatch lagi."

Jinhyuk membelalak. "Astaga, hubungan kami tidak seperti itu!"

"_Ii-pabo yaaa_! Kenapa kalian lelet sekali, sih?!" Seungyeon frustrasi, menabok punggung Jinhyuk. "Tidak lihat kau Wooseok seperti apa tiap melihatmu, atau dapat kesempatan jalan denganmu? Dia kayak kucing, duduk manis, _kicep-kicep_ pada majikan minta dikasih ikan tanpa tulang!"

"Jangan samakan Wooseok dengan apa pun!" Jinhyuk balas menyabet Seungyeon dengan topinya.

"_Aigoo,_ capek aku melihatmu kayak kucing jantan mengeong merayu kucing betina yang jual mahal karena tatapan birahinya saja tidak cukup!" Seungyeon memijat jidat. "Belajar dari perjuangan kucing jantan, Lee Jinhyuk! Meski dicakar dan ditendang, mereka berani menggabruk kekasihnya yang juga birahi!"

"_Yaaaa,_ Cho Seungyeon!" Jinhyuk memiting Seungyeon. Mana yang dipiting malah memukul-mukul lengan Jinhyuk. "Kaupikir cintaku sebegitu bernafsu, hah?! Sayangku padanya tidak seperti itu, tahu!"

"Itu reaksi wajar biologis lelaki!" Seungyeon menggigit rabies lengan Jinhyuk sampai lepas. Keduanya loncat kung fu ngamuk ke belakang, pasang kuda-kuda siap bertarung. "Jangan katakan Wooseok cintanya sebertepuk sebelah tangan laron pada cahaya, saking merindukan cahaya, dia mati terbakar panas lampu!"

"Memangnya Wooseok menyayangiku dengan cara seperti itu, hah?" Jinhyuk mengumpat, mematuk Seungyeon dengan satu pukulan.

Seungyeon sigap menangkis, mencucuk lengan Jinhyuk dengan jemari. "Mana tahu kalau kau tidak berani mencoba? Apa yang kautakutkan, hah?!"

Bahkan kali ini para bayi mengintip dari belakang punggung Seungwoo—berhubung mereka ketakutan melihat pertarungan serupa godzilla kesurupan, begitu pula Seungyeon yang mengerjap. Kaget karena Jinhyuk tiba-tiba mematung ditanya begitu.

"Aku salah bicara, ya?" Seungyeon menghampiri Jinhyuk yang berdeham dan menggeleng. "_Joeseonghamnida_. Bagian mananya yang salah?"

"_Aniya."_ Jinhyuk menggeleng. Ia menatap ke belakang Seungyeon. "BY9 _member-deul_ ada di asrama. Kalau mau ketemu, datang saja, ya. Minkyu, Tony, Jungmo sedang mentoring Jinwoo—"

Wooseok yang masuk lagi ke lobi, usai membungkuk pada seorang staff berseru, "Jinhyuk-ah! Kenapa diam saja di sana?"

"Nanti kita mengobrol lagi." Jinhyuk menepuk bahu Seungyeon dan membungkuk pada yang lain. Ia menoleh, menggamit tangan Wooseok yang memincingkan mata padanya. "Lagi pula, kenapa juga kau main keluar?"

"Kalau ketinggalan bus, bagaimana?" Wooseok mengerutkan hidung.

Jinhyuk mengusap kepalanya sekilas, turun untuk menggamit tangan Wooseok. "Kata siapa kita mesti naik kereta?"

Wooseok mengerjap-kerjap, merasakan hentakan menggelitik dada. Padahal yang diusap kepala. Memandangi Jinhyuk, berpindah pada para personil X1. _Members-_nya saat ini melakukan gerakan patah-patah, akrobatik, dan serangkaian tindakan mencurigakan lainnya.

Mereka tak bakat jadi aktor, pura-pura cuek saja mata masih larak-lirik padanya dan Jinhyuk. Wooseok mengerutkan dahi dalam-dalam. Mereka ganti ekspresi. Pakai acara lambai-lambai, mengode dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari berapitan membentuk buntut lambang cinta, bahkan melempar _kissbye._

Begitu Jinhyuk melepaskan gandengan, Wooseok mengikuti langkahnya. Mereka masih menyaksikan dua pemuda itu melangkah masuk ke dalam lift. Dari simbol yang menyala, lift bergerak ke basement.

"Aih, keren sekali dia. Soloist, member BY9, bahkan sudah punya SIM." Seungwo menghela napas panjang.

"Hyung, jangan bicara dengan nada kebapakan setua itu." Dongpyo tertawa geli. "Iya juga. Apa Jinhyuk Hyung sudah punya mobil?"

"Palingan bukan mobil _mercy, sport car,_ atau mobil mewah, kok." Seungyeon menyimpan lengan di belakang kepala. "Kita cuma _idols_ baru sebentar terjun ke industri musik, bukan CEO perusahaan besar raksasa industri."

"Bukan bagian itu, Hyung." Hyungjun melempar senyum terakhir kali ke arah lift, senang melihat dua pemuda itu tengah bertatapan. "Tapi di bagian, Jinhyuk Hyung sudah bekerja sangat keras, sampai bisa beli mobil dari hasil tabungan sendiri. Bukankah itu lebih keren daripada dia BMW?"

"BMW?" Junho menoleh.

"Bisnis Menunggu Warisan." Yohan mengacak lembut rambut junho.

Mengangguk-angguk, Hangyul menampilkan tanda centang dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk. "Rumangsa anak penguasa tinggal tunggu orang tua turun takhta karena mangkat ke akhirat."

"Aku curiga sebenarnya yang pertama naik mobilnya itu Wooseok Hyung." Minhee ikut menatapi lift.

Seungwoo melambai sekilas, pada kedua manajer yang datang menghampiri dan siap mengantar pulang. Ia sedikit mengernyit alis karena mereka tampaknya dipanggil suruh masuk ke ruang rapat.

Sebelum menyuruh Yohan berlari mengejar Wooseok agar mereka mengikuti manajer, Seungwoo berujar dengan senyum kecil,

"Dan bukannya itu malah menambah sisi kerennya? Kalaupun ia datang jalan kaki, mengajak naik bus dan jajan ke pasar, apa pun itu pasti Wooseok tetap mau. Asal bersama Jinhyuk."

* * *

Chapter 1

.

_**A Long Waited Date **_

.

**(Behind the scene: **

Kim Minkyu membatu, siap-siap dihujat Kim Wooseok—sedang menghunjam tatapan sekeji pegawai kementerian keuangan menatap hina para pengemplang pajak—lantaran penjelasannya pasti ada yang salah.

"Apa kaubilang? Waktu punya relativitas, Minkyunstein?"

Buru-buru Minkyu mengangguk. "I-iya. Sekalipun waktu berjalan konstan, tetapi pada dasarnya itu relativitas tergantung persepsi orang terhadap momen di waktu tersebut."

Wooseok mendengus. Menyorongkan buku setebal fisiologi manusia, berjudul _**Relativitas Einstein dalam perakitan Bom Atom**_, kembali pada Minkyu. "Coba cek lagi! Karena yang kurasakan, waktu berjalan sangat lama sampai Jinhyuk mau mengiyakan kencan denganku."

Minkyu mendeprok ke pojok. "... kan sudah aku jelaskan.")

* * *

**Vamps's zone:**

Haih, saya perlu ganti bio ini mah. *intip kekeliruan ngetik usia* Since biasanya saya nulisin Junshua tercinta, tapi gimana dong saya malah ngebucinin Produce X karena ada Weishin/Jinseok, dan ... intinya saya mau senang-senang. Semoga pembaca sekalian ikut bersenang-senang dengan saya dan terhibur selama cerita ini berlangsung.

Untuk yang mengikuti fic ini, fyi update seminggu 2 kali. Saya mau bertaya. Lebih baik update pukul 15.00 WIB atau 17.00 WIB? Nah, maunya Jum'at – Minggu, atau Sabtu – Minggu? Tolong beritahukan di kolom review, ya! _Kamsahamnida~_


	2. Failed Kisses and The Dates

a/n: saya merekomendasikan beberapa lagu yang sesuai dengan jalan cerita, mohon didengarkan sambil membaca. Gamsahamnida~

Playlist for this chapter:

Spring is Gone by a Chance – Yuju Gfrienf ft. Loco (OST A Girl who sees Smell)

Ulta (Blank) – Victon

The Chemistry – Victon

.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

/ * /

"Hoo ... jadi kau mau pamer mobil baru."

"Iya, dong. HA. HA. HA!" Jinhyuk tertawa lepas, menepuk dada. Menaruh tas Wooseok ke jok belakang. "Keren, 'kan?"

"Lebih keren kalau kau bersabar dan menabung lebih banyak, biar bisa beli lebih bagus." Bukan Kim Wooseok kalau tidak mengampaskan harapan orang, lengkap dengan wajah datar. Namun, ia tidak bisa berlama-lama tak terkesan, karena Jinhyuk tak terpengaruh.

Jinhyuk berseri-seri mendapati Wooseok menengok ke jok belakang. Meneliti apa saja yang ada. Ransel, _trenchcoat _hitam, tumblr isi _fruit infuse water_, selimut abu-abu, dan bantal sanggaan leher. Tertata rapi.

"_Jal haess-eo, _Jinhyuk-ah." Tulang pipi meninggi, Wooseok mengelusi punggung lengannya. "Up10tion dan BY9 _member-deul_ tahu?"

"Tahu, tapi tidak kubiarkan mereka naik dulu." Jinhyuk mengangguk. Nyengir, mata berpendar seolah bintang bermigrasi ke matanya. "Sesuai janjiku."

"Selain _member-deul?"_

"Manajer-nim? Tidak, tuh."

"_Yeojachingu_?"

"Mana ada." Jinhyuk memutar bola mata, kemudian menyeringai. "Kenapa? Takut keduluan dapat pacar dariku juga?"

"Oke." Wooseok bersidekap. "Asal nanti kaukenalkan padaku, baru pada Up10tion, X1 dan BY9 _member-deul_. Biar kau tidak diperdaya, antar-jemput kalau sempat, ataupun suruh mentraktir."

"Hey, kalau ada, aku pasti kenalkan dia padamu, ibuku, baru yang lain." Jinhyuk sengaja meraungkan mesin mobil kala memanaskan mesin. "Sejauh cakrawala memandang, belum ada tanda-tanda aku bakal dapat pacar."

Wooseok menghela napas puas. "Bagus."

Terdiam sesaat. Jinhyuk melirik. "Kenapa?"

"Jadi kan kau masih bebas, punya waktu luang untuk jalan denganku." Wooseok menaruh tangan ke atas paha, tangan lain meraba embusan AC yang berderu halus. Ia mengerling. "Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo berangkat."

Tertawa geli, Jinhyuk menatap Wooseok agak lama, sampai pemuda yang ditatap mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi. Tawa itu mengetuk-ngetuk seantero mobil, merasuk ke benak Wooseok. Seperti _music box,_ menyenandung lulabi manis yang melelapkan seseorang dalam senyuman.

"Bagaimana mau berangkat," Jinhyuk beringsut sedikit, menggapai _seatbelt_ dan memasangkannya dengan benar, seraya menatap dalam Wooseok, "kalau kau belum aman, hm?"

Wooseok mengerjap. Belum juga ia berdebar-debar, waktu terasa berhenti ala adegan klise; roman picisan drama Korea, Jinhyuk keburu kembali ke sisi sendiri. Menggeser persneling, dan mulai menyetir.

"_Gomawoyo__,"_ gumam Wooseok. Padahal hanya kata-kata, tapi ia benar-benar merasa aman—seolah Jinhyuk mewujudkannya hanya dengan bicara.

"Hmm." Jinhyuk melentingkan senyuman. Satu tangan terlepas dari ban setir, meraih belakang kepala Wooseok dan menolehkan kepadanya. "Sebentar, ini yang di sebelahku benar-benar Kim Wooseok, 'kan?"

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" Wooseok melirik setajam dan sedingin stalaktit.

"Nah, ini baru Kim Wooseok!" Tawa brutal Jinyhuk, toh, kontras dari bagaimana caranya memandang Wooseok.

Usai menyodok pinggang Jinhyuk dan mereka berakhir saing iseng mencubit pinggang satu sama lain, Wooseok jadi ingin berdecak. Yeah, serahkan pada Lee Jinhyuk untuk melunturkan apa pun yang tadi terbangun di antara mereka, sekalipun rasa aman itu tak juga menghilang.

Atau mungkin memang demikian, karena Jinhyuk takkan menghunjamnya dengan tatapan menghakimi ataupun pandangan memuja. Seperti penggemar maupun pembenci.

Dan Wooseok tidak bisa memutuskan, tawa Jinhyuk atau pandangan lembutnya yang lebih mendebarkan.

/ * /

Mereka sudah berjanji untuk bertemu, setidaknya dari dua bulan lalu.

Ralat.

Woooseok membuat Jinhyuk berjanji padanya untuk bertemu, sudah dari empat bulan lalu, tapi baru ada jadwal dua bulan setelah itu.

Mereka terjebak macet dulu, anehnya, bahkan meski _outing day_ mereka ini telah direncanakan jauh-jauh hari, Wooseok tidak keberatan bermacet-macetan dengan Jinhyuk.

Tidak masalah, toh, setelah kehabisan bahan perbincangan—update informasi—satu sama lain, Jinhyuk menyetelkan radio. Lagu debut X1 diputar, kemudian _theme song_ jaya Produce X:_ Jijima _. Woooseok menyambit Jinhyuk dengan lemeja kedodoran, kilat memencet tombol, hingga terganti lagu lain.

"Benar rupanya kata sepupuku yang punya _franchise _restoran cepat saji. Keseringan masak ayam goreng tiap hari, bikin ia _eneg _kalau mencium bau ayam _crunchy,_ saus, dan cola." Bukan Lee Jinhyuk namanya kalau tidak menyeringai sambil usil menjawil-jawil, sampai Wooseok menyabetnya sekali lagi dengan lengan baju kowar-kiwir.

Wooseok mendecih letih. "Bahkan lagu yang paling kita suka pun, bisa bosan kita dengar, nyanyikan, tarikan, kalau terus-menerus tanpa henti."

"Apalagi_ idols_ macam kita, yang sudah dengar dari rekaman demo, mengulang lagu berkali-kali untuk menyesuaikan dengan _choreo,_ mengabsahkan untuk _Showcase,_ sekalipun rasa bangga karena bisa menampilkan lagu tersebut tidak menghilang." Jinhyuk mengetuk-ketuk ban setir. Mengawasi teman mengemudinya mengutak-atik radio.

"Belum lagi tampil di acara _Music Schows. Talk Shows. TV Shows. Reality Shows_. Menyanyikan di acara_ K-con. Dream Concert. _Semua panggung dan acara yang meminta kita menampilkannya." Wooseok tidak bisa tidak tersenyum ketika Jinhyuk menggelegarkan tawa, berhubung TV besar di sebuah gedung menampilkan MV debut X1—mungkin seorang fans berani bayar mahal jelang_ comeback_ X1.

"Tidak begitu jadi masalah, sih. Yang susah, kalau kita bukan _self-produce idols_, terus agensi minta kita menyanyikan lagu yang kita tidak suka, tapi fans suka sekali _title track_ tersebut ... ah, bisa jadi bencana kalau kita tidak bisa mengontrol diri." Tawa Jinhyuk berubah setengah hati.

Wooseok menghela napas. "Memang sudah resiko kita. Kan kita yang ingin jadi idola, agensi kadang tidak berdaya juga kalau fans sudah meminta."

Jinhyuk mengangguk. "Pembeli adalah raja dan pemilik toko melatih pelayan agar memberikan pelayanan terbaik. Serupa tapi tak sama, terminologi itu mirip dengan relasi segitiga antara idola, penggemar, dan agensi. Beda konteks, karena yang pertama dunia bisnis, yang kedua industri hiburan."

Satu sudut mulut Wooseok terangkat. "Pasti ada seseorang di balik pikiran kritismu yang mendadak."

"Minkyunstein! Percaya, tidak?" kekeh Jinhyuk.

"Semoga lain kali kau bisa lebih kreatif, dan tidak mengutip hasil analisis orang," tanggap Wooseok, kembali serius mencari siaran yang telinga mereka bisa terima.

Jinhyuk nyengir tanpa dosa. "Kebetulan saja yang dia bilang, berkorelasi dengan obrolan kita."

"Aish, ini kenapa lagunya begini semua, sih?" Wooseok mendengus, sengaja mengalihkan—_well _Jinhyuk mesti ingat dia pergi hari ini bukan dengan Kim Minkyu. Lagi-lagu manis OST tidak adegan romantis menggaung dari _speaker_.

"Mungkin karena ini musim semi dan cuacanya sedang terang?" Jinhyuk memerhatikan sekitar, berlabuh lagi ke sisi kanan pengemudi. Di tengah kemacetan, ia bisa rileks sedikit, menikmati Wooseok berwajah semrawut: alis bertaut, dahi berkerut, bibir berkedut. Rambut sedikit kusut, tapi kalau boleh jujur, malah terkesan imut.

Wooseok mendesah. Ia memilih satu stasiun siaran, tembang yang membuat senyumnya dan Jinhyuk terkembang. Salah satu _soundtrack drama_, _A Girl who Sees Smell. Spring is Gone by Chance _yang dinyanyikan Yuju Gfriend dan Loco. Produser lagu ini juga memproduseri_ U Got It. _

Jinhyuk mendendang rap, Wooseok mengiringi dengan nyanyiannya. Ber-_oooh_ satu sama lain, menyadari betapa telah berkembang kemampuan mereka dibanding waktu debut dengan_ boygroup_ temporer. Mereka bertukar seringai. Kaki kanan Jinhyuk naik-turun, sementara Wooseok mengangguk ringan mengikuti ketukan lagu.

Wooseok menyanyikan _killing part_ dan nada tinggi (nadanya sedikit bergoyang karena nyaris tertawa, salahkan Jinhyuk bertepuk tangan sambil bersorak seheboh _trainee _terkesima kalau ada penyanyi berhasil mengeksekusi nada tinggi di Produce; selalu, tiap season terjadi) hingga bait terakhir.

Yang bernyanyi tak sadar, suaranya melodis seriang nuansa drama musim semi, seperti kelopak putih bunga yang tersaput angin, jatuh tergelincir di kaca mobil, dan terselip ke_ wiper_. Yang Wooseok sadari adalah ekspresi Jinhyuk berubah karena tatapannya memaknai lirik lagu.

_baboya naege malhaebwa  
ni maeumdo boyeo  
gajgo sipdago haebwa  
deo isangeun gamchuji ma_

_**You fool, tell me  
I can see your heart  
Tell me you want me  
Don't hide it anymore**_

Ia menyelesaikan nyanyian sampai akhir. Sang _rapper_ tertunduk, sekilas airmuka memuram dan sorot mata berubah kelam, tergantikan senyuman dan tepuk tangan untuk Wooseok yang mengerti Jinhyuk tak ingin ia tahu.

"_Gwaenchana?"_ Wooseok menyentuh lengan Jinhyuk.

"_Why wouldn't I?"_ Jinhyuk bersiul kecil, bertepuk tangan lagi. "Kemampuanmu makin meningkat."

"Kau juga." Wooseok menyandarkan badan dengan nyaman. Mengeluh ketika cahaya mentari senja menerpa wajahnya. "Jinhyuk-ah, jangan keseringan mengalah soal _part-_mu distribusi _line_. Bukan cuma _fans-_mu yang sering frustrasi karena bagianmu sedikit."

Entah Jinhyuk sadar atau tidak, Wooseok sadar bagaimana cahaya terpantul di mata Jinhyuk, seperti gemerlap gemintang kala malam meremang; kala menatapnya. Bukan tatapan yang ingin Wooseok artikan sembarangan.

Jinhyuk menggapai penghalang jatuh bayang, menggesernya agar mencegah cahaya jatuh tepat di atas mata Wooseok. "Kan aku mesti bagi-bagi_ part_ juga. Kecuali kalau aku _soloist._ Lagi pula, kan sekalian membantu members lain meningkatkan skills mereka."

Wooseok memosisikan matanya di bawah bayangan tangan Jinhyuk. Telunjuknya terangkat, menyusuri buku-buku jari Jinhyuk. Panjang dibandingkan dirinya. "Kau terlalu baik. _Too obvious_, apalagi pas kita di Produce X."

"Aku cuma membantu." Jinhyuk terkesima, dan jari yang tadi menghalangi teman mengemudinya agar tak kena cahaya matahari, kini bermain dengan jemari Wooseok.

"Orang tuh kalau baik ada dua makna. Satu, karena ingin membuat orang berutang padanya. Dua, ingin merasa dirinya baik." Wooseok mengacungkan dua jari. Pose V. Menyeringai kecil. "Kau yang mana?"

"Penginnya sih kujawab, baik ya baik saja ... tapi aku tidak munafik." Jinhyuk menghela napas karena Wooseok melepaskan tautan, ia kembali memayungi sepasang mata cokelat muda itu. "Bisa dua-duanya. Tergantung situasi-kondisi."

Wooseok mengangguk puas. Berpaling, menahan senyuman karena tangan Jinhyuk masih setia memagarinya agar tidak kesilauan.

Lagu di mobil berganti. Radio memutarkan Ulta (Blank) dari Victon. Laju antrian kendaraan merayap maju, Jinhyuk menegakkan badan. Hanya untuk bersandar lagi, karena ternyata kendaraan hanya maju seuntil badan jalan. Memecahkan keheningan, Jinhyuk menyelarasi _part rap_-nya Hanseo Victon.

Salah satu main vokalis X1 itu mengangguk-angguk menikmati _Ulta_, memuji Seungwoo _Hyung,_ dan nada tinggi vokal indah Seungsik.

Wooseok tidak menoleh ketika tangan Jinhyuk menghilang, mungkin pegal. Tak masalah. Ia menoleh baru ketika ternyata, Jinhyuk meraih tangannya. Mengamati Jinhyuk menggulung lengan kemejanya yang melambai-lambai kedodoran dari tadi, sampai pergelangan tangan.

"Nih, sekalian." Wooseok meliukkan senyum manis meski tipis ketika Jinhyuk menatapnya, ia menyerahkan pergelangan tangan sebelah kanan.

"Wooseok-ah, aku harus bagaimana padamu?" Wooseok merasakan desiran lembut di hatinya kala Jinhyuk tertawa, menggeleng sekilas dan menatapnya tidak percaya, memangku tangan Wooseok di paha agar bisa melipatkan lengan baju dengan rapi sampai pergelangan tangan.

Saat Jinhyuk menggumam _"nan eoi eoiopseo (I can't believe it)",_ beriringan dengan Wooseok lembut menyenandungkan, _"waenyamyeon nega neomu jjeoreoseo (because you're so hot)"_ , tatapan mereka bertemu di bawah gelimang matahari petang.

Kesunyian berkawan dengan deru AC dan dengung mesin mobil.

"_Aku harus bagaimana padamu_, Wooseok-ah," ucap Jinhyuk pelan.

Ketika tangan Jinhyuk meraih sisi wajahnya, membelai garis bawah matanya dengan ibu jari, Wooseok tertegun. Dada berdebar keras, pipi memanas. Sekujur tubuh perlahan melemas.

Seakan matahari sore mendisfungsikan AC, menghangatkan ruangan, dan menularkan sesuatu entah apa pada Jinhyuk yang menjatuhkan tatapan ke bibirnya, melelehkan Wooseok untuk perlahan memejamkan mata ketika Jinhyuk mendekat.

Tepat sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan, klason bersahut-sahutan dari belakang. Keduanya terlonjak dan saling menjauhkan wajah, seolah baru sadar telah tersengat lebah.

Suara _"nan eoi eoiopseo (I can't believe it)" _bersanding _"heyya, yeah"_ lembut, ditutup vokal mantap Seungwoo, membuat Jinhyuk dengan cepat melajukan mobil sambil menggaruk tengkuk.

"Kau bisa mengajakku makan. Aku lapar," Wooseok mengalihkan usai memulihkan diri, mengerjap-kerjap mata ketika Jinhyuk malah tergelak. "kenapa kau malah tertawa? Tidak lucu tertawa di atas penderitaaan orang kelaparan, tahu."

Penderitaan orang gagal ciuman mungkin lebih tepat. Sialan, mana sekarang radio menyiarkan lagu Mr. Chu-nya Apink.

"_Aniya."_ Jinhyuk menggeleng, nyengir sekilas. Mengecek lengan kemeja Wooseok, mengangguk puas karena telah terlipat rapi. "Mau makan apa?"

Wooseok tak melewatkan belaian sepintas Jinhyuk di punggung tangannya. Sensasi hangat merekah di dada. "_Dakbal _atau _Samgyetang."_

"Hmm ... itu ada di mana, ya." Jinhyuk merogoh _smartphone_, mulai mem-_browsing_. Menyerah dengan hasil pencarian melimpah ruah, ia mengaktifkan aplikasi pencari. Mendekatkan _smartphone _ke bibir. "Restoran _Dakbal _atau _Samgyetang _terdekat."

Suara profesional wanita mengumumkan beberapa kemungkinan. Lengkap dengan tambahan: _"Semua restoran terdekat sedang penuh."_

"Apa kita ke bar dan minum-minum saja?" Jinhyuk menoleh, lagi-lagi terkekeh karena Wooseok mendesah.

"Langit saja masih terang. Wooseok bersungut melihat matahari. Pandangannya melunak tatkala tangan Jinhyuk terangkat, menghalangi cahaya matahari untuknya_. "Kau sefrustrasi itu?"_

"_Frustrasi—"_ Jinhyuk terlonjak. Refleks membelalak galak. Telinganya memerah. "_Bu-bukan begitu!_ Aku cuma menawarkan. Bagaimana kalau kita cari yang kau mau, cuma tempatnya agak lebih jauh?"

"Lupakan, bisa-bisa aku keburu malnutrisi." Wooseok mengerucut mulut, mengulum bagian dalam mulut agar tak tersenyum, karena tawa Jinhyuk mendengar jawabannya, menetralisir kesebalan gara-gara kemacetan lalu lintas.

"_Kau sefrustrasi itu?"_ Jinhyuk nyengir jail, menjawil lengannya.

"_Aniyo!"_ Wooseok menepis jemari itu. Balik membeliak. "Aku latihan dari pagi buta, belum makan sama sekali, dan langsung memintamu bertemu. Daripada kau membatalkan lagi janji kita!"

"Ouuuh, aku tersanjung." Jinhyuk membuka lengan panjangnya lebar-lebar. "Kau butuh pelukan sialan? Maafkan aku, ya?"

Jinhyuk terpingkal-pingkal karena Wooseok menaplok lengannya, ekspresi penuh dendam kesumat yang kelihatan menggemaskan. "Lee Jinhyuk masokis. Tiada maaf bagimu."

Jinhyuk menggeser lagi posisi, siku kanan bersandar di bahu sandaran kursi. "Tidak ada jadwal mendadak lagi, kok."

"Alasan saja terus." Wooseok memutar bola mata. "Memang kaupikir aku tidak tanya Hyungjun supaya kroscek ke Minkyu, dan tidak mengecek ke Jungmo kalian ada jadwal atau tidak?"

"_Yah,"_ Jinhyuk bersidekap, "kenapa kau mesti tanya Jungmo?"

"Karena akhir-akhir ini kau tidak bisa dipercaya, dan mengelak bertemu denganku." Wooseok datar menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu, sana ketemu Jungmo saja." Jinhyuk menoleh sepenuhnya ke kiri. Layaknya kucing memberikan _cold-shoulder_ pada majikan yang telat memberikan makan.

"Ini bukan soal aku dan Jungmo." Wooseok menarik baju Jinhyuk. _"Yaa."_

Jinhyuk meringis. "Oho ... sudahlah, yang penting sekarang aku di sini."

"Kau kenapa mangkir dari janji kita, huh?" Wooseok menaikkan lengkungan mulut, cemberut, dan dagunya terlipat.

Pandangan Jinhyuk terbagi antara mulut dan dagu yang tertekuk lucu itu. Mengumpat pelan, ia tak tahan untuk tak mencubit lembut dagu Wooseok. Suaranya melunak. "Akunya capek, itu saja."

Duh, dagu yang dicubit, hati yang kobat-kabit. Wooseok menyambar tangan Jinhyuk, melemaskan jari-jemarinya satu per satu. "Jangan beralasan."

"Ah! Sakit, tahu!" Jinhyuk mengaduh. Wooseok melembutkan gerakan, menekuk buku jejarinya satu per satu. Pundak menurun, merasa rileks. Ia tersenyum, menyerahkan tangan yang satu lagi, terkekeh ketika melihat garis bibir Wooseok tertarik sedikit ke atas.

"Kau ... sudah malas bertemu denganku?" Suara Wooseok memelan. Bersiap menelan kekecewaan. Tatapannya meredup.

"Mana mungkin!" Jinhyuk mengibas tangan yang tak dipegangi Wooseok.

"Kau lebih suka bertemu Jinwoo." Wooseok menerawang pantat mobil di depan mereka. "Setiap ada waktu, Jinwoo selalu cerita padaku. Kalian jalan bersama."

"Dia kan _anakku_. Kau tidak tercakup sebagai anakku," lugas Jinhyuk. Tangan yang menyangga dagu Wooseok, mengangkatnya hingga pandangan mereka bertautan lagi. Jemarinya mengelus kecil, suara berangsur-angsur melembut, "walau lebih sering bertemu Jinwoo, aku lebih suka bertemu denganmu."

"_Jinjja?" _ Wooseok memincingkan mata.

"Uhm. _Jeongmal yo."_ Jinhyuk mengangguk, pelan mengelus sudut bibir Wooseok.

Penghujung hidung mereka bertemu.

Wooseok tersenyum kecil, membentangkan lengan. "Mungkin benar kita butuh pelukan sialan."

"Mungkin," Jinhyuk memiringkan kepala, tatap menggelap; memanjakan naluri Wooseok—berdebar dan tersadar diinginkan Jinhyuk, "bukan itu yang kita butuhkan."

Wooseok menghela napas angkuh, puas, tapi toh ia memiringkan kepala ke arah lain. Dan perlahan-lahan bibirnya merekah.

Tepat saat lagu Mr-Chu mencapai klimaks_, "I'm falling falling for your love, hey you! Ipseol wie chu,"_ mobil belakang kejam membunyikan klakson. Segalak instrukstor wamil meneriaki lelaki-lelaki hijau bernyali lembek yang baru pertama kali pegang pistol.

Kali ini keduanya sama-sama menunduk. Saling terantuk kening satu sama lain. Tertawa pasrah. Wooseok bersandar lagi ke kursi dan Jinhyuk kembali menyetir.

"Kurasa kita sama-sama frustrasi," Wooseok menyimpulkan. Tampang seolah dirinya seterhormat ibu-ibu pejabat, digandeng suami untuk konferensi pers.

"Mungkin aku butuh cari pacar." Jinhyuk menyisir rambut ke belakang, mengumpat _terkutuklah Cho Seungyeon dan analogi kucing musim kawin_.

Wooseok mendengkus. "Sana, lebih baik kau tabung uang yang banyak dulu. Sekarang, menabung untuk beli rumah!"

"_Jinjja. Jeongmal. Wanjeon. Heol."_ Jinhyuk pasang ekspresi keseriusan (kestressan) menyaingi Ong Seungwoo. "Lebih baik kita ganjal perut dulu saja. Keburu aku ketularan malnutrisi darimu."

Kali ni, Wooseok tertawa lepas.

/ * /

"Mama, dua paman itu sedang syuting drama Mama, ya?"

Wooseok mengukir senyum manis di bibir. Jinhyuk melambai dengan tangan lain pada bocah lelaki kecil itu. Pundak keduanya turun menemukan ibu muda di luar etalase, menggandeng putranya pergi.

"Dua kakak di situ, seperti kau dan Hyung." Wanita itu menggamit si bocah yang balas melambai pada Jinhyuk. "Ayo, kita jemput kakakmu dari tempat les, yuk!"

Buru-buru si ibu membungkuk sopan, mendelik sepersekian detik pada tangan ofensif Jinhyuk yang mengusap sudut mulut Wooseok. Begitu ia balik kanan, Jinhyuk juga balik mengisap sisa mayonaise yang jadi pemicu masalah.

Coba kalau tidak terpergok, mungkin Jinhyuk akan membersihkan lelehan mayonaise dari _Turkey Pocket Sandwich _di tepi bibir Wooseok,_bukan_ pakai tangan. Bukan salahnya mereka duduk di pojok, cafè Turki ini sepi, pegawai cafè memutar lagu _The Chemistry-_nya Victon, dan ada di distrik elit bisnis perkotaan. Berikan kreditnya pada Kim Wooseok, yang menunjuk tempat ini untuk mengganjal perut, takut ia keburu pingsan kelaparan.

Jinhyuk menatap ofensif pada Wooseok. Salah satu makhluk Tuhan golongan paling rupawan itu malah mengulum senyum. Cahaya sisa siang meremang. Pohon di tepi jalan, menjadi jaring untuk sepotong cahaya sore, membentuk pola serupa_ wedding veil_ ketika membayang wajah lembut Wooseok.

Si sialan ini pasti sengaja. Jinhyuk melihat keangkuhan bersanding keanggunan, manakala Wooseok membenarkan posisi kacamata bundar. Mendorong ke pangkal hidung. Seolah tengah penuh perhitungan, melempar dadu pertaruhan kapan Jinhyuk akan tak tahan. Terjadilah ciuman yang diidamkan.

Jinhyuk berpaling. Tanpa ampun melahap seluruh sisa _sandwich_. Remah-remah tumpah ke paha. Ia menggebut celana, sibuk mengunyah. Tersentak ketika ada jemari terulur, lembut mengusapi sekitar mulut, dagu, hingga rahang. Berhenti melumat, memandang Wooseok lamat-lamat.

"Aku tidak celemongan saat makan, tahu." Jinhyuk menyungging senyum miring. Pelipis berdenyut keras, mencetak siku-siku.

Wooseok beringsut maju. Tangan mendarat di paha Jinhyuk. Memoloskan tatapan padanya. "Kau yakin mau aku bantu membereskan remah di sini?"

"Eish—! Tsk. Tidak, terima kasih. Lebih baik kau lanjut makan, daripada kena malnutrisi." Jinhyuk menahan tangan Wooseok, berdecak memerhatikan tangan berjemari lentik itu. "Lihat! Ini tanganmu yang penuh remah."

Wooseok menghabiskan makanan dengan tangan kanan. Menahan senyuman, tatkala Jinhyuk menyambar tisu, memakai handsanitizer, telaten membersihkan jemari tangan kirinya hingga sela-sela kuku.

Puas karena sudah bersih, Jinhyuk mendongak. Wooseok dengan mulut penuh oleh suapan terakhir_ sandwich_, menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

Terasa _dè javu_.

Jinhyuk mengerjap, mulut berakhir meliuk lembut ke atas. Memandang sayang pada Wooseok yang mengembangkan senyuman. "Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu, hm?"

"Lebih baik kaulanjutkan." Wooseok mengangguk-angguk khidmat. "Lihat! Ini tanganku masih penuh remah roti."

"Okeee." Airmuka Jinhyuk mencerah, tawanya setara aroma roti panggang Timur Tengah baru matang dan masih hangat-hangatnya.

Beringsut maju, Jinhyuk menuangkan lagi _handsanitizer_, menggosok seluruh permukaan tangan Wooseok—yang tengah pakai tangan kiri untuk menenggak air mineral—dua kali, mengeringkan dengan tisu. Seserius ilmuwan meneliti bakteri, ia mengamati jari-jari Wooseok satu per satu.

"Jinhyuk, aku mau mengaku sesuatu, tapi ... jangan marah?"

Wooseok mengerjap mata ketika Jinhyuk tiba-tiba tersedak. Lekas menyerahkan botol air mineral, sisa setengah setelah Jinhyuk tenggak. _"Gwaenchana?"_

Jinhyuk meneguk sisa air sampai habis. Tak bisa mengelak tatkala jemari Wooseok, yang berwangi lemon _handsanitizer_, membelai luruhan air dari tepi bibir sampai garis rahang. "O-oke. Tergantung apa yang mau kaukatakan. Kuusahakan tidak membencimu."

Jinhyuk tarik-buang napas. Salahkan Koo Jungmo, bocah dan ibu-ibu, jalanan macet, persetan Cho Seungyeon, godaan Ham Wonjin (_"Hyung, lama-lama kau dikebiri Wooseok Hyung kalau menghindarinya terus-menerus!"), _semua yang sekarang menari-nari di benak.

Yang paling salah: Kim Wooseok berairmuka serius, dengan kedua tangan menyangga rahang Jinhyuk. Serius, selain masuk daftar peringkat 5 teratas paling Lee Jinhyuk laknat, Wooseok termasuk peringkat 5 teratas orang yang Jinhyuk paling tidak tahan kalau sampai mereka marahan.

Wooseok tersenyum. Berkata, "Aku masih lapar. Tetap kepengin _Dakbal_ atau _Samgyetang."_

"Astaga, Wooseok-ah ... kupikir apa." Jinhyuk mengurut dada.

Wooseok mendatarkan airmuka. "Kau mana percaya kalau kubilang, aku hamil, tanggung jawablah padaku."

"Yaa, Kim Wooseok!" Telinga Jinhyuk memerah lagi. Ia memijat pangkal hidung. "Bisa-bisanya kau berpikir begitu."

Wooseok menahan tawa, lantaran kali ini Jinhyuk menyangga wajah dengan tangannya. Ia puas sekali menepuki pipi Jinhyuk, mendapati pundak lawan bicaranya menurun. Alisnya terangkat, _playful._ Nah, apa yang Lee Jinhyuk harapkan dikatakan Kim Wooseok?

Seolah tidak mau memperpanjang percakapan barusan, Jinhyuk mengangkat kepala dan tangan sekaligus. Pandangannya melunak. "Oke, siap berkendara dan macet-macetan lebih jauh?"

"_Aniyo." _ Wooseok menggeleng tegas. "Kita coba masak saja, bagaimana?"

"Aku yang masak, maksudmu?" Jinhyuk menggoda. "Aku sudah belajar masak lo pada Changhyun-Hyung."

"Kau." Wooseok menunjuk, mengimitasi gaya Dohyun yang sentimen waktu mendengar sorakan untuk tim U Got It naik panggung. "Karena sudah melanggar janji, dan jangan remehkan aku. TV shows yang ada acara masak-masaknya, bahkan _channel vlog_ X1 saja, ada_ challenge_ memasak. Semua sudah kulalui."

"Seingatku hasil masakanmu tidak pernah ada yang spektakuler." Jinhyuk memutar memori Wooseok memasak di kanal vlog, reality show X1. Senyum miring tersungging.

"Ini bukan _American Idol,"_ dengus Wooseok, "dan lagi, aku keseringan setim dengan _bayi."_

Jinhyuk mengalah, membentuk tanda ok dengan tangannya. "Aku mengerti. Kita mesti belanja."

Wooseok mengangguk sekali. Kegembiraan beriak di airmukanya. "_Dakbal _dan _samgyetang."_

Jinhyuk kali ini memakai _handsanitizer_ untuk tangannya sendiri. "Mau memasak di _dorm _mana?"

"Tidak dimanapun. Aku sedang tidak mau berbagi." Wooseok mengerem sebelum kata _"kamu"_ sempat terselip dari pagar gigi dan bibir. "Kata Jungmo, kau punya apartemen sendiri. Jadi, kita masak saja di sana."

"_Aigoo_. Goo Jungmo_ jinjja_ ... mata-mata satu itu." Jinhyuk mengusap frustratif tengkuknya.

"Ayo." Seperti biasa, Wooseok berinisiatif bangkit duluan. Ia menarik Jinhyuk untuk bangun, kemudian mengerling ke kasir. "Silakan bayar."

Jinhyuk tercenung. "Bukannya bayar sendiri-sendiri?"

"Kaubayarkan makan—sarapanku—siang kita ini." Wooseok mendengak dagu—meski kilat geli menghuni matanya, menepuk dada dengan macho—dan lengan baju yang telah terlipat rapi merosot ke sikunya. "Aku nanti bayar belanjaan."

"Mahal, lo. Apalagi gingsengnya. Bagaimana kalau dibalik?" Jinhyuk bernegosiasi.

"Kau mesti menabung untuk mobil baru atau rumah."

"Memangnya kau tidak?"

"Tidak untuk saat ini." Wooseok berdecak sekilas. "Kau tidak lihat seberapa sukses X1 dan gaji kami sudah turun bulan ketiga?"

Jinhyuk menggeleng. "Kalau kaulupa, aku lebih tua darimu."

"Tsk. Cuma dua bulan." Wooseok mendecih. "Jangan katakan kau terjebak keklisean budaya kita selama ini, yang tua mesti membayar."

"Nah, aku sudah ada mobil, dan seperti permintaanmu—akan kutabung lagi untuk rumah dan mobil baru, karena itulah," Jinhyuk memagari Wooseok dengan kedua lengan jenjangnya ke sofa terdekat, ia memiringkan kepala, menampilkan senyum dan pandangan menantang, "selagi gajimu baru turun, aku sudah jadi soloist. Sekarang sambil berjalan, kau baru sibuk di X1, aku aktif di BY9 dan Up10tion juga."

Wooseok melengkungkan badan agak ke belakang, karena Jinhyuk menjulang di atasnya. Dalam benak, ia tengah merangkum nota protes karena fakta yang Jinhyuk katakan dengan dzolim, berakhir terbungkam tatkala Jinhyuk menyentil kecil dahinya.

"Bayar, gih, Wooseok-ah. Aku tidak suka hitung-hitungan begini dengan teman sendiri."

Secara internal, Wooseok memfiksasi hujatan dan dakwaan pada Jinhyuk dengan pasal pelecehan, dari kitab perundang-undangan hati, berdasarkan asas rasionalitas: berani-beraninya Lee Jinhyuk berkata seperti itu setelah semua kegagalan percobaan ciuman, bahkan mengalahkan kedigdayaan Kim Wooseok cuma dengan, lagi-lagi, mengacak lembut anak rambut yang teruntai di dahi Wooseok.

"Heish, kau lihat mereka? Kita di sini ribut siapa yang mesti bayar, mereka ribut mengotot ingin membayarkan yang lain."

"Kali mereka punya uang. _Yaa_, kau makan tiga porsi, jadi bayar punyamu sendiri."

"Tapi kau pesan lebih mahal, dan seharga dengan tiga porsi yang kubeli."

Baik Wooseok dan Jinhyuk, sama-sama menoleh pada dua pemuda lain. Berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, dekat papan kapur berhiaskan berbagai _lettering _nama _cafè _Turki yang mereka datangi. Perdebatan topik mereka kontra dari sepasang idola itu. Debat kusir mereka tak kunjung selesai, sampai manajer cafè turun tangan.

Menarik kecil lengan _trenchcoat _yang memagarinya, Wooseok mendongak. "Permisi. Aku akan membayar."

Jinhyuk melepaskan tangan dari puncak kepalanya. "Oke."

Wooseok hendak balik kanan, tapi ada yang menahan. Heran, Wooseok menoleh, terkejut tatkala Jinhyuk menyematkan topi ke kepalanya. Memastikan bagian depan topi menutupi wajah lelaki yang lebih muda. Menghalangi pandangan Wooseok untuk melihat sorot mata pemuda itu, kecuali segaris bibir nyengir.

"Kim Wooseok X1, sebaiknya kau lebih berhati-hati."

Jinhyuk melenggang, membawa perhatian Wooseok serta. Yang merogoh dompet dan mengantri di kasir pun bersungut, mengalihkan diri dari desiran di hati.

"Haa ... katanya, dia soloist, sibuk di dua grup, dan bisa beli mobil sendiri. Kenapa mesti identitasku saja yang ditutup-tutupi?"

/ * /

Chapter 2

.

_**Failed Kiss and The Date**_

.

(**Behind the scene: **

Menyaksikan seluruh proses yang terjadi, _The Duke of Marimong Republic_ Goo Jungmo, bersimpati dan menatap salah satu MC fanfiksi ini. "Pasti semua ini berat untukmu."

Jinhyuk sentimen. "Aku tidak akan lupa Wooseok bilang, bahwa kau adalah _pick _tipe pria tampannya waktu diwawancarai _The Most Handsome Trainee_ di Produce X."

"Seingatku saat eliminas, dia menanggapi kata-kata Lee Dongwook Daepyonim bahwa kau juga sempurna tampannya." Jungmo mengerjap mata. Tersenyum maklum. "Lagi pula, bukan padaku dia mengatakan cinta."

Jinhyuk membuka mulut seperti ikan terdampar di pantai megap-megap sekarat, berniat mendamprat, berakhir mengatup bibir rapat-rapat. Menendang pot tanaman terdekat. Menyeringai sepat.

Jungmo melemas badan di atas sofa, memejam mata. Melambai pada kamera. "Bersabarlah. Orang sabar banyak penggemar.")

/ * /

Maeun dakbal: masakan kaki ayam (ceker) pedas khas Korea.

Samgyetang: sup ayam gingseng masakan khas Korea yang seringkali dimakan pada musim semi dan musim panas, dipercaya sebagai obat pula karena banyak rempah dan sayur-mayur.

Jadwal update (kurang lebih sekitar waktu):

Jum'at : 15.00 WIB

Minggu: 15.00 WIB

Setelah melihat kesibukan saya, kira-kira paling lambat jam segitu. Jadi update di hari yang telah ditentukan, tapi kira-kira maksimal sesuai jam di atas. Terima kasih sudah bantu menjawab, ya! Jeongmal gamsahamnida~


	3. A Long Waited Kiss

**Playlist: **

Bboom Bboom – MOMOLAND

Fxxk It – BIGBANG

Violetta – Iz*One

Really Like You – Iz*One

Rihanna – Your Love

.

.

.

A/N : hati-hati ya dengan pergantian adegan bertanda pagar (#).

Selamat membaca!

* * *

"Kau salah tentang satu hal," Jinhyuk melepaskan kecupan panasnya, ibujari berpindah mengelusi ruam merah di selangka dengan proporsi kejenjangan eksotik itu, "aku tidak sebaik yang kaupikirkan, Kim Wooseok."

"Buktikan." Wooseok pening. Hatinya bergemuruh ketika ditatapi dengan penuh keinginan. Tangan Jinhyuk yang membelai tengkuk dinginnya, seakan mempercepat kedatangan musim panas, meninggalkan sensasi terbakar yang seksi.

Segala identitas mereka terlupa. Lupakan ciuman panas penuh nafsu, bibir saling membentur, gigi bertubrukan menyakitkan, gigit-gigit menggigit yang terlihat sakit, lidah berkaitan menjorokkan saliva berleleran ke mana-mana, yang mengabutkan layar _gadget _ataupun TV.

Wooseok dengan pandangan berkabut, mematenkan Jinhyuk merusak standar berciumannya dengan siapa pun juga—baik yang dulu maupun ke depannya. Ciumannya elegan, maskulin, _manly_, lembut menguji kesabaran dan ironis; seksi memenuhi kebutuhan. Ia menggigil, oleh sensasi panas merambati sekujur tubuh akan hal-hal apa lagi yang Jinhyuk rusak kalau ini sampai ke ranjang.

Sungguh, Wooseok tidak keberatan sama sekali.

"Yaa, Wooseok-ah," Jinhyuk berbisik di sela ciuman-ciuman kecil_, _sengaja melepaskan ciuman dan menuai rintihan protes dari Wooseok,_ "apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu?"_

* * *

A/N:

Please thank LJH's TYFL fanmeeting teaser and U Got It song, for it gives me so many great ... ideas.

P.S: kalau sampai fanfiksi ini diplagiat, tolong kabari saya dimanapun platform menulis si plagiat me-repost dan mengklaim fanfiksi saya ini. Jeongmal gamsahamnida~

Satu lagi. Bagian di atas hanya potongan dari keseluruhan chapter 3. Fanfiksi ini dicukupkan segini saja untuk di fanfiction dot net. Terima kasih.


End file.
